The skywalker saga affected by a flower
by MilitaryMaid
Summary: What if the Whills themselves had aided the galaxy? What would the galaxy do about it? One shot story, divided in 6 chapters for easy reading.


I Nighttime tale

The younglings loved Yuuka, she was carefree and often let things slide if they broke a few rules, something rare for a Jedi even more so with a council member. She openly disliked Coruscant and expended most of her time in the gardens which she tended with great care. Often she cooked sweets which she gave away.

This wasn't a class, it was just another visit from the younglings to see if Yuuka had any cake left. This particular group of younglings was known to be troubling, they were not very skilled and brash, a particularly bad mix considering they were led by Cirno whose force affinity was extremely high. Yuuka knew Cirno would perhaps even surpass her though she felt a little troubled knowing the girl's intelligence would not allow her to exploit the most out of it.

Dai poked Yuuka's staff which was resting against a wall, Rumia a Dathomirian lifted it up and swung it around for a moment, it was as heavy as a lightsaber. Cirno tugged Yuuka's robes "Miss Kazami why do you use a stick instead of a lightsaber?"

Yuuka stroked the girl's hair then picked up her staff "You really want to know? I used to have a lightsaber, it was really pretty! Made out of wood and chromium, a long purple blade"

"Purple?!" Cirno gasped "I've never seen that color"

Wriggle touched the staff "I want a lightsaber like that when I make one! Or even a staff, like you"

"I don't like using the staff" Yuuka chuckled "That's the point, I loved my lightsaber but I won't use it anymore"

Cirno tilted her head "Can we see it?"

Yuuka sighed "Probably Kasen and Eiki will tell me off but I think you kids need to know this. Yes you can see it, it's in the vault"

They walked down to the vaults where she had the younglings sit on a set of chairs. Yuuka found a small iron box which she held with her robes avoiding its surface, she opened the box using the force then retrieved the wooden lightsaber with great care. The younglings couldn't help it but let out an "ohhh" when they saw it. Nobody ever talked about Yuuka using a lightsaber, they couldn't even imagine what kind of lightsaber she would own, though this looked exactly like what she would use, elegant yet rustic.

She turned on the blade, the kids didn't know how to react to that, Cirno tilted her head in confusion, while the others shivered in terror.

"You said the blade was purple" Cirno said rubbing her head "But that's red! Why is it red?"

Wriggle couldn't help it but stepped out of his chair and bent down to the ground dry heaving trying not to vomit. Yuuka turned off the blade and helped him up, he moved away from Yuuka afraid.

"Y-you are a Sith! Only Siths bleed their crystals" Wriggle could only remain there in terror

Rumia approached the saber "It's pretty…" the saber went into the box and was closed shut.

Eiki walked into the vault "You are insane Master Kazami, there is a reason we keep this locked"

Yuuka rolled her eyes "They need to know, it's fair for them to know, most importantly Cirno and Rumia"

"Hijiri will make sure they are taught properly, look at poor Wriggle he is so afraid he can barely move!"

"It's fair he knows what bleeding is…"

"It's the past Yuuka, leave it alone, you use a pacifist weapon now and that is all that matters" she looked at the kids "This goes for you too, Marisa used to be a Sith and now she is one of our best knights"

Eiki handed the box to Yuuka "Leave that where you found it, now you follow me, we are leaving this place" the younglings left following Eiki, all but one.

"Mystia? Where is that girl?" Eiki turned around

Dai coughed a little "She fainted… She is still on her chair"

"Dai go get her, Cirno go with him so you can wake her up"

Yuuka didn't see younglings around her, to the point where she had to give away her sweets in the council meetings, even if Eiki tried to explain to them that Yuuka wasn't a former Sith lord nobody would believe her.

A few months later the story came up again, or better said Cirno learned what bleeding a crystal was. The moment Marisa taught them the subject Cirno's eyes went wide open and screamed in terror.

"Wait so you mean Master Kazami tortured her kyber crystal until it turned red?! Why would she hurt something she said she loves?"

Marisa sighed "Oh so she told you about that… Yeah Eiki tried to bury the incident though you need to fully understand the facts. I guess that is what Yuuka tried to do. I can tell you a bit of the story"

Reimu walked in "Okay I was trying to nap but you took away any hint of sleep I had… I'll be censoring the bits they shouldn't hear. Eiki is a bit right on not letting you know the incident yet you will get weird ideas if this continues"

The story of how Kazami Yuuka's blade turned red

I had just been knighted that day, Reimu herself did the honors. It was our first mission where I was chosen given my own experience in retrieving things that are not exactly yours. Reimu was sent with me who was really glad to finally us working together officially, before it had been a group of mishaps where we got together by will of the force.

Yuuka followed us right behind, she struggled with her ship, she always struggles with her ship. Really she would have preferred to travel with us if she knew she was coming but really she didn't even want to go. She was happily sitting idle in the garden drinking some tea, Eiki came, it was the first mission of her last padawan, it must have been a pretty nice discussion because when we came back the entire garden was charred and full of lightsaber marks.

Kasen got to see the whole thing, Yuuka did not move a muscle all while Eiki was destroying the garden using her own lightsaber, Yuuka finally got hers out and was swiftly defeated. You have to know she is really bad at combat, you want to beat her get a lightsaber.

We were sent to Iego to look for a Sith lord that had found an ancient temple, same as always. A few acolytes here and there but nothing Reimu and I couldn't handle. Until we found Alice, she looked young at that time but now she has a really great ra…

Okay it's my turn to continue Marisa, you always get too excited over Alice. So she is a Sith apprentice sent to kill us, old friend of Marisa and I suspect she is lying about the friend part. To be honest we also had some issues with two new apprentices we didn't know until then, Yuki and Mai was their name. May the force be with them, they made it out whole and alive after we faced them, though I doubt anyone could survive what came next.

We faced Alice until we saw the lightning coming out of the horizon, Alice turned pale and rushed towards it, we followed. Slowly a cave showed up, from which we could hear screams of pain. Alice bent down to close the eyes of one of her friends, another Sith wearing a long red dress, she only had one lightsaber mark in her body and it went straight through her heart.

In front of us we had the most gruesome scene. Shinki, or Darth Luminus, a horror that came out of the unknown regions with an army of sith was being held up in the air by Yuuka, she struggled and managed to break free at times where she managed to slice Yuuka on the legs or the torso. Yuuka was a bloody mess barely standing up. Yuuka told us to stand back, pushing Shinki onto the ground, both her and Yuuka's lightsabers went off, a few more moments of pain before Yuuka stood up and allowed herself to heal, Alice was not moving.

Yuuka taunted her to come close but nothing came out of her, we looked down, Shiki was still alive but we could not sense her, the darkness was still lingering around but mainly on the lightsabers, she was channeling the dark side through them to hurt Yuuka though it wasn't enough. Luminus extended her hand but nothing, she screamed out and aimed her hands at Yuuka, nothing, she hit herself on the head crying, Alice ran over to her and began dragging her away.

Alice was too afraid to even attack Yuuka, she had just witnessed how her master's connection to the force was taken away. Though all the pain Shinki went through affected Yuuka's lightsaber, the crystal was bled, it was no longer hers and it would never respond to her.

Yuuka begged Eiki non stop to let her heal her lightsaber but in fact I understand why she never allowed her, the lightsaber was never hers. She never got a crystal that called her, she sensed every crystal around and picked the most powerful one. Then she forced it to bind to her and forced the color to be blue because green would clash with her hair which turned the blade purple. Eiki had always looked for an excuse to make Yuuka drop the thing, everything down to the design was made to look impressive and threatening.

II Rise of Hakurei

Hakurei Reimu, an odd Jedi from the very start, though not a bad one by any stretch. From the Hakurei house of Mandalore, daughter of Sayuri "Parashurama" Hakurei, known as the best warrior in all the history of her planet and her people, her legend so wildly great it even undermined the very origin of their culture. A bloodline that branched from the Vizslas, Tarre Vizsla trained his foresight skills realizing his own legacy had to be separated from the Vizslas to save his own planet of the Sith a thousand years in the future.

Said prophecy was fulfilled with Sayuri, when Darth Maul tried to take over Mandalore it was her who challenged him, and that very night she was sitting at the throne of Mandalore. Sayuri was barely a teen back then, a Jedi Padawan who trained under Genjii. She had a hard time continuing her Jedi training and ruling Mandalore leaving the later to her friend Kamishirasawa Keine, a foundling whose sense of duty made her cut out for the role.

Sayuri came back to rule her planet as soon as the training ended, the whole purpose of the house of Hakurei was that, to save and rule Mandalore at that particular time. A whole bloodline of Jedi trained Mandalorians, it was said a war would have broken out if it wasn't for the house of Hakurei, that many Sith lords would have gone out of control, the order always ordered them to kill the Sith in hiding, which was not an easy task.

Finally Sayuri died when she tried to face a Lord that managed to hide in plain sight for years, she first killed his master Plaeguis, which took away most of her strength, then the Sith killed Sayuri. Reimu was still a child when this happened. The following masters she had realized how harsh Sayuri's training had been on little Reimu. Though it was all martial training and survival.

Kasen was appointed to the task for mentoring Reimu, she also became friends with Yuuka, in her teens both tended to escape during the night to drink and gamble in the lower circles of Coruscant.

Eiki had heard of it too though Yuuka was good at hiding from her senses. There was the legend around Coruscant of two unlikely heroes who often gave away large sums of money to people in need, nobody knew them or where the money was from.

Kasen managed to follow Reimu one day, though she had to douse herself with perfume. Yuuka had a great sense of smell and the moment she noticed Kasen's scent they went back to the temple. This time she was easily fooled, they went straight to a bar. Yuuka ordered two ardees cups giving one to Reimu, Kasen barely managed to keep her composure seeing the young Reimu drinking. The waiter did not want to serve Reimu the drink due to her low age, though the girl waved her hand at the man "I am old enough to drink" the man blankly repeated "You are old enough to drink" she then continued "you are giving us these drinks for free" the man repeated "I am giving you these drinks for free"

The owner flipped them off, a Toydarian female "You are paying double for this round you morons! Last time you paid my waiter with pebbles" Yuuka responded with a loud laugh, they had been here before. Kasen kept looking at the scene realizing both Yuuka and Reimu were sharing a telepathic connection, Yuuka usually won at first then began losing putting up a larger debt, meanwhile Reimu was winning little amounts, making enough money to compete against the rest.

Yuuka had expended all the allowed 10 thousand credits the place had allowed her, Reimu in the other hand would barely break even considering the 20% fee they had placed on credits to play. "You need to pay us before asking for more credit" the waiter said, Yuuka rubbed her temples thinking then she pulled out her lightsaber from under her robes.

"Purple blade, should cover for more than a hundred thousand credits considering its rarity" The owner smiled at the sight of the lightsaber, Kasen noticed something, the Toydarian thought she could actually win the lightsaber, they had been frequenting this bar many times but Yuuka has made sure she would never win a game, Reimu always made just enough to pay their debts and walk away free but this time was different.

"I would say ten million credits, a green or blue lightsaber with chrome finishes goes for around that amount. Only Master Mace Windu has one like this and his lightsaber along with his remains are yet to be found" Reimu sneered, the owner came forward from behind the counter and checked the lightsaber "I will give you a million… If indeed the blade is purple as you say. It may as well be Windu's lightsaber"

Yuuka sighed and faked to be worried about losing her own treasure. Yuuka was carrying a small tube next to her waist, it wasn't a lightsaber but it was part of the trick, make them believe the lightsaber she was betting was not her own, but indeed the valuable lost one. If they found out it was her own suspicions would arise and the people inside the bar would realize who was at the table.

Reimu was mildly drunk, though she faked to be much drunker which made everyone want to take away whatever money she had done. The cards were shuffled, then handed out, Yuuka kept losing her money but this time Reimu was doing it too.

Eventually Yuuka's pile of chips was just slightly larger than everyone else's, she got a hand of cards and went all in. So did Reimu with whatever little she had, she managed to make her face look worried enough that everyone called this a bluff. Though Kasen saw something, before doing that Reimu dropped one of her chips. Her reflexes were good enough that she would catch it before it fell, even more Reimu was a Mandalorian, these types of mistakes were rare among them.

Yuuka went all in right after, though there was not a clear pattern of why Reimu had done this, but Kasen thought of something. Reimu's prowess in lightsaber combat came from a particular skill, she had a very good foresight ability, she only could see her own future and Kasen was training her to see more out of it. Lately Reimu's ability had been improving faster than before, Kasen knew now why, Reimu had been "training" with Yuuka at nights. Reimu dropped the chip when regardless of what Yuuka had in her hand she would win. They put everything on the table, the owner already consumed by the idea of owning a purple lightsaber which would sell of ten million she came forth again.

"Double or nothing you silly jedi knight?" she had gotten greedy, the prospect of them losing everything when they were clearly out of money was appealing to her, she could blackmail them into doing what she wanted. Jedi controlled the police, Jedi were the entire justice system with their grandmaster working as the supreme Judge of the justice system.

Yuuka nodded, she had done the act too well, a Jedi knight with a gambling problem and her padawan trying to make sure she went out unscathed. The cards began shifting the value, everyone trying their luck, Yuuka did not touch her hand. The owner yelled at the dealer "Nobody is moving! You want to lie down your hand?"

Yuuka gladly placed her cards down, -10 and +10 she had a zero. Reimu placed her cards down as well 23. Everyone eventually placed them down, 24, 25 so on and so forth Reimu being the lowest one, next to Yuuka. Yuuka began counting with her fingers she looked at the dealer "So wait from what I can recall the whole pot was 5 million right? So it means you need to pay us 10?"

The owner yelled at Yuuka, Reimu threw a card at one of the players who pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Yuuka, he let the blaster fall of while his hand was bleeding with the card going through the back of his hand. Reimu force pulled the blaster close to her and aimed it at the dealer "So you agreed, double or nothing"

The owner was still pulling Yuuka's hair, until her lightsaber reached her hand and she turned it on. The hum of the blade was the only thing heard in the room. "You don't have 10 million right? Did you even have a million to lend me?"

The owner just shook her head. Yuuka stood up and walked over the counter "Well then I will do with the four million we got from the players, but you have something valuable enough to cover the debt"

"No wait that isn't mine! I was keeping it for someone!" the owner said while Yuuka was hovering her hand above a small box under the register, a hidden compartment opened on her own. A blue cubic holocron flew to Yuuka's hand. "I guess this will cover the entire fee then"

"Please! I have the money I will give it right away, anything but that, I need that" Kasen squinted at the cube, it was unimportant information. Markings made it clear they were just backup for historical lessons. Both Yuuka and Reimu had the whole thing planned out.

They walked out with a comically large bag of printed credits, which they began sliding under the doors of certain homes. Within a few minutes they had nothing, both were laughing, Yuuka pulled out the fake lightsaber and threw it away.

The next day Kasen woke up earlier than normal. She found Eiki in her office going through paperwork "Grandmaster I..."

"Wait stop right there… So Yuuka has dragged Reimu into it?"

"You knew about Yuuka doing gamble fraud in filthy bars?"

"Wait no! I thought you talked about illegal boxing… Fraud? So they are using Reimu's prescience?"

"Intimidation, mind tricks and Reimu is always counting cards..."

"Last one isn't illegal, and intimidation? How? It's a little girl and a Jedi master who looks like she was barely knighted"

"… It's Yuuka"

"Sorry I haven't slept much… I just heard myself, we need to do something about this"

"I say we beat them at their own game"

Eiki glared at Kasen "I will call the cops, have them arrest both Reimu and Yuuka so they expend a few days in prison"

"And they will continue when they get out, this way they will need to use everything they have to play"

"I fail to see your plan Ibaraki. You just want to play"

"No… We will lose, Reimu can and will see the exact moment in which they have to beat us, Yuuka will protect her own mind and Reimu's from us. Though the amount of effort they use in playing will be so much they will forget to hide it. Then we post pictures of them all around Coruscant so their faces are known. Two skilled force users pulling an advanced fraud"

"If this fails I am putting you in jail"

In the game Reimu's prescient senses kicked in her code got overly complex and she was following her own movements very closely to make sure they would win. Yuuka had to use so many tricks she blinded a few players for a few rounds. Reimu got into a fist fight with one of the players and knocked him out in a few punches, Yuuka convinced the dealer to give her the best cards while leaving worse ones to Eiki and Kasen.

It was so obvious they were cheating they had to fight their way out of the bar, Kasen and Eiki had made it out before anything happened but they were waiting outside for Yuuka and Reimu running away from blaster fire all while they were holding whatever little money they had managed to make.

Back at the temple Yuuka and Reimu were laughing, Eiki was waiting there with a swollen eye. Kasen's robotic arm was malfunctioning. "I didn't tell you to become famous" Yuuka chuckled at them "I can even go down and bet my own lightsaber"

Eiki ignored the comment "Reimu you can't do things like that. You know what will happen if people find out who you really are?"

Kasen nodded "Eiki is right you cannot let the Mandalorian image be tarnished"

"Wait so you are talking about my mother? It's a minor house set up to kill Sith lords… I thought you guys were talking about my actual grandfather"

Eiki glared at Yuuka "You told her?!"

"Her mother did… Like I would tell her, I love keeping the mystery" Yuuka moved her hands in a exaggerated fashion and disappeared before their eyes. She then came back "Like right now, where did I go? Where will I go? I may go to Eiki's office and send a proposal to make deathsticks legal" she disappeared again. The lights in the temple dimmed for a moment.

"Okay so the kyber shield works. She won't be trying that again for a while… Now Reimu so you know your origin, why?"

"Asked mom why she had children if she killed Maul, the prophecy was fulfilled there was no need for her to have children. She did not plan to have children but she either took me in or allowed me to rot in the desert"

Kasen sighed "Fair enough, then you need to behave like a Hakurei, you just did exactly what a Palpatine would have done"

Reimu's eye twitched for a moment "Would not be so bad to rule the galaxy, but being knight will do" Reimu then laughed "Yeah you are afraid I would say that but regardless of any blood connection Sheev Palpatine killed my mother, you guys made her death not be in vain"

Kasen smiled "Go to your room… I think you are ready for your trial"

Reimu's trial would not be so orthodox, with the way Eiki ran the order it rarely was. Luke had to find his father's remains and give them a proper burial, Leia had to act as a real politician and stop the spice smuggling from the very core, in the way Leia ended up getting married.

Reimu was actually part of a whole, she had to find that other part and understand it. She had visions of said person, often both coming to blows whenever they had the chance. In the way Reimu found out said person, Han Organa had placed a bounty on her head.

It was another Mandalorian, one Reimu didn't recognize though he was really good with the blaster. Reimu's use of the force allowed her to defect her own blaster bolts so that they would always land, this made the bounty hunter find it hard to fight her in the distance. He got close to Reimu ready to activate a grenade when Reimu ignited her lightsaber, the dark blade with its cold sound swung upwards. Reimu was using minimal strenght, she planned to take off his helmet then headbutt him to knock the guy out. Issue was that his helmet was not made out of beskar but plasteel.

She had cut his head in diagonal cleanly, the guy fell down, Reimu turned off her lightsaber. She looked at the guy and sighed "Seriously it's not the best idea to wear a replica of Mandalorian armor… This can happen" she hit her own helmet with the lightsaber, it was deflected easily.

At least she would give the guy a proper burial, she did it so calmly though she took his holographic transmitter and his fake helmet, he wouldn't get to die like a Mandalorian, though he would die as a man, of course he got that right.

Reimu turned on the holographic communicator and put only the lower half of the helmet, her mother would never do that, though Reimu had no issue showing her face. She waved "Kylo Ren? Or what is it anyway? Oh anyway… Plasteel? Seriously? Never get a fake Mandalorian to hunt a real one…"

III Deathsticks

"Do you wanna buy some deathsticks?"

"You do not want to sell me deathsticks"

"I don't wanna sell you deathsticks"

"You want to give them to me for free"

"I wanna give them to you for free"

"With the rest of your supply"

"With the rest of my supply"

Marisa chuckled as she received the large bag full to the brim with deathsticks, she popped one open and chugged it down with her drink. Yuuka hit her in the back of the head "Hey that is a very bad misuse of the force!"

She popped open one and poured it in Yuuka's drink, the short woman looked at her cup "Pour two more…"

Marisa did it so "I bet you can't lift a pebble after it kicks in"

Yuuka flexed her arm "I can crack open a planet in half! What are you betting? I can lift the large boulders in the meditation room! Let's say four of them!"

"Yeah it is the fifth time you bring up the time you destroyed Exegol using only your bare hands… I have a tough time believing you. Without them you cannot even lift more than six!"

"Six that you know of, you fully know I usually drink tea and read a book in the meditation chamber"

"Whatever you say, I doubt you have lifted all seven. Yeah if you cannot lift four Muntuur stones you are knighting me tomorrow!"

Yuuka looked at her drink and took another sip "You know I have immunity to herbal poisons"

"As so do I… Back home I only ate balo mushroom soup, this is so thinned down I can barely feel the effects. But I doubt you can take such a heavy hit and still display more strength than an average master"

Yuuka and Marisa made it back to the temple. They didn't go through with the bet crashing on Yuuka's room and sleeping off the drinks. The next day Yuuka woke up and touched the building, nothing, it finally had stopped. For sure it would go back once the effect of the drug wore off, but Yuuka disliked this temple more than anything, it was an ancient Sith temple, she felt continuously how the light side and the dark fought for control of the place. Eiki felt it too but she was better at ignoring those things.

They went down for Marisa's lightsaber practice, though Momiji was waiting for them tapping her foot on the ground. "I wanted to go meditate and what do I find? All the muntuur stones are cut in pieces! I looked at the security footage and I see you two stumble into the room"

Yuuka scratched her cheek, Marisa nudged Yuuka on the side "So we didn't go directly to sleep then… That explains the sand at your bed"

"I let Master Eiki know of this… Honesly I always question why you are in the council"

Yuuka waved her hand at Momiji "You love that I am in the council"

Momiji groaned "Yeah like hell I do. Of all the masters you are the worst, you can barely use a lightsaber even!"

Yuuka mumbled "Oh right deathstick…" she opened her lightsaber and held her kyber crystal on her hand "You love that I am in the council"

Momiji repeated blindly "I love that you are in the council… You are the strongest master, even stronger than Shiki Eiki" she shook her head "Get out of my head! This is only supposed to work in weak minded individuals"

"Weaker than the one doing the trick that is… Now you still wonder why I am in the council..."

"I have no idea if you did this to me, or if I came up with it myself, but if you can do that to a knight then it explains why you are in the council, which I admit feels reassuring of the order, years ago it was in shambles"

Marisa chuckled "I think you need to meditate to see how much of that is from Yuuka's trick and how much is yours"

Momiji turned around "I am not dealing with you two, just fix the meditation room" she walked away, Yuuka put the crystal back in the hilt of her saber.

Marisa and Yuuka analyzed the security footage, they indeed were really drunk and high on deathsticks. Yuuka lifted one of the boulders then a second one and third one, then she tried to lift the fourth, though the first one blew up, the rest began to break into tiny pieces too, the fourth stone took off but the rest were crumbling away.

Eiki was right behind them and held both their heads. "Glad to see you, Knight Marisa, Knight Yuuka?"

"Oh so you heard of the bet"

"Knight?" Yuuka broke away from Eiki

"I have to admit it's not very orthodox but proving Yuuka that even she has limits is worth being knighted… It is never orthodox with reformed Sith"

"Knight?"

"Yeah I demoted you because of your stupidity"

"I am part of the council"

"Anakin was part of the council and he wasn't a master"

"Do not compare me to Anakin, I killed Anakin"

"And the 501 too you are a hero for saving the order, but you destroyed the meditation room"

They both walked away Yuuka was mumbling but there was nothing she could do, repairs would be done and new rocks would be retrieved. Yuuka also lost her lightsaber the next following days she expended the rest of her days on the garden drinking tea.

Reimu came in one day to the garden holding Yuuka's staff, it was straight and sanded, the top was carved to look like vines covered in flowers, a blue kyber crystal embedded into the wood at the top, she swung it a couple of times. It has been years since Yuuka held a lightsaber but with the staff she was even worse.

"I like it, looks like something you'd do" she looked at the crystal "Oh nice kyber where did you get it?"

"Anakin's lightsaber, he gave it to me before peacefully leaving the temple" Yuuka sipped a little more tea, Reimu sighed "Alright I took it off his cold, dead hands!"

"You have a neat spear with its head being the tip of the sword of the chosen one?"

"I had no crystal but that one… And who chose him? Look I am the force, I chose you! There you are equals with Anakin Skywalker. See how silly it is? Prophecy said he would bring balance, he turned to the dark so much balance"

"Do not change the subject, this staff is yours, feels like it's yours looks like you. Your lightsaber looks like something you want to look like. Balance is great, blade is good but the crystal is poorly connected it's not even your size, it is for someone much much taller"

Yuuka flicked her finger, her staff hit Reimu on the head then went to her hand. "Cut to the chase"

Reimu took off her helmet "I talked with Eiki she will allow you to become a master again…"

"It will make little difference of my life right now. I've been thinking of going back I am no longer needed here anyway"

"Back where? To your home planet? To a house or a family that no longer recognizes you, it has been almost a thousand years since you left if what Eiki says is true"

"Over, Reimu over but I meant to the Whills"

"Back to a life of extreme asceticism? I am absolutely sure they will be glad to have you back but would it be what you want? You left for a reason"

"I left for Genjii, he asked for help I provided it to him under the warning that my methods wouldn't be to his liking"

"What are your methods anyway?"

"Destroy what is causing the problem I am the destructive hand of the force"

Reimu remembered a vision she had when she was really small, her mother screaming in pain before her voice disappeared, a laugh coming from the depths of the dark side and then an overwhelming fire scorching an entire planet. Dark figures running, fleeing a blue light coming down from the sky thick like a holy pillar of light being brought down to a dark planet, before the planet began to crumble. Yuuka's glare looking down an old man trying to hold back the fire using lighting. The light stopped, but the woman pummeled down onto the man, their power clashing creating a giant shockwave, before the man's arms were broken he was pushed to the ground his own power consuming his body in life turning him into a living monster. Fear in his eyes before the woman went back up and the beam of light came down onto him, Reimu feeling what he felt his entire body burning in pain before the entire planet began to crumble and burn, a million voices screaming into the void then nothing. Reimu found an ancient Sith artifact leading to the place she knew this had happened, though she arrived at an empty place, nothing but an asteroid belt. Reimu never asked what had happened there, but it felt as if the force itself felt the need to destroy the world.

"Yuuka you can create your own order. Eiki's order is made to protect what already exists, regardless if it is good or bad her justice never brings death just balance. You can create an order that follows that idea of destruction"

"Eiki's order is made to create, we saved the order because I destroyed what was wrong, Eiki placed new things where I left a void. To protect was the idea of the old order, both Jedi and Sith, Sith changed what already existed but even they protect that very idea. The force is not just black and white, it has three aspects of which protection is the most common. Why you never saw creation and destruction? Is because Eiki and I are the only ones who had ever done it. Those aspects of the force understand their mere existence is way more dangerous than the protective one. Genjii also understood this but that is what made him seek us two… We aren't people Reimu, we are avatars, incarnations of those aspects placed in a living body. A master or grandmaster title won't change that"

"Always with the grandiose purpose. What about Cirno, or me, you have said we have the potential to reach you"

Yuuka smirked "Figure it out. A planet does not know is a planet, it isn't born knowing how to control itself"

"Then creating an order is something you absolutely need. Cirno needs to learn from Eiki and you. Wriggle follows your steps closely, if she remains here her growth will be stunted from the current code. Same with Marisa, she will fall back to the dark side if she keeps being punished for minor crimes to solve major incidents"

Yuuka closed her eyes, then she got up "Okay what is the catch then?"

Eiki walked in "You need to properly train for lightsaber combat. I couldn't care less for you using a lightsaber but you need to learn others can teach you something, regardless of who or what you are"

IV New form

Dagobah, originally a Sith planet was not neutral territory. After the republic was disbanded (forced to by Eiki as Judge and enforced by Yuuka as executioner) whatever few Jedi survived were divided in two, the first tried as much to understand why Eiki was deliberately judging every member of the council and depending on their actions they were passed as white or black. White meant they were good enough to remain in their position, black gave them two options, accept the judgement and step down, or refuse it and see how the Jedi forced them to do it so, rarely it meant death.

Palpatine's plan placed the Jedi as soldiers of justice, his plan backfired the moment they began fully embracing that identity. Some Jedi disliked this ways and disbanded, they were automatically labeled as Sith though they were not actively sought after or executed, it didn't take long for them to actually accept Sith practices and see themselves as a necessary evil to limit the Jedi's influence. The worlds conforming the republic began dividing themselves on small organizations. The ones willing to remain in a republic choose Naboo as a new home for their council, the Jedi quickly positioned their power onto the planet by making the elected King, Luke Skywalker, a Jedi knight who followed Eiki's code of conduct sternly.

The worlds which wished to remain separated were allowed to form their own trade federation placing their own organization in Alderaan, the Jedi as well made their position of power clear by making Leia Organa a Jedi knight as well.

The Sith took whichever planet which did not fall under the jurisdiction of the Jedi's sphere of influence. They were at a great disadvantage, the Jedi were reformed into a new organization much better suited to counter what the Sith had planned for generations, and the Sith had become something much less dangerous than before, a major war turned into a minor religious conflict. Ritualistic wars were allowed, so for that purpose neutral planets were chosen. Still a normal attack was allowed and they still happened though it was rare for a major battle to break, if war was the only option the Jedi order sent their best Jedi knights to solve the problem, which was called an "incident", the more the problem escalated the stronger the Jedi sent. One incident was particularly known by the council, Shinki, Darth Luminus, an old Jedi Master turned Sith wanted to conquer Iego as a planet of her own.

She continued the war while the Jedi order kept sending smaller groups of knights until nobody but a few mad ones were willing to go. Those mad knights were Reimu and Marisa followed by Yuuka, the outcome left most of the Sith afraid of escalating issues to "incidents". Truly this was the second time Yuuka was sent to a mission, she arrived at Coruscant to make sure the Jedi residing at the main temple did not die, she tried negotiating with Anakin until he force chocked her. She then broke free and snapped his neck using her bare hands. Then go to the Senate conference room to witness the death of her master Genjii.

Palpatine sensed the death of his apprentice after he killed the master, and the stillness of the woman standing before him. She was calm not because she was some sort of perfect Jedi, she was calm because she was certain she would get her revenge. Other time Yuuka had moved out of her eternal haze of tea or nights of madness was when Reimu's mother was killed, Palpatine had to use so much power to do it that Eiki was able to pinpoint his location, then send said location to Yuuka who teleported to the planet just to destroy it.

The last time Yuuka was sent was when she lost her lightsaber. Every time she moved little publicity was done, her existence was not exactly something the Jedi prided themselves over, the Sith didn't know much about her either, they didn't even believe Eiki's recollection of the story.

Reimu had taken Yuuka to Dagobah for a particular reason, the planet itself would be a challenge for Yuuka, the problem was that she always found a workaround the tests. The training spheres for lightsaber combat? Crushed them. Sparing with others? Made their own lightsabers malfunction. Form exercises? Got it out of the instructor's mind and executed it that way.

Yuuka was sent through the dark side cave she left her staff on the entrance "No wait, take it"

"I thought no weapons were needed for this"

"What happens when you enter the catacombs of the temple of Coruscant?"

Yuuka took her staff "How is this going to help with my combat skills?"

"Who is the teacher here? Just go in"

Yuuka turned around and went in, darkness quickly engulfed her. She lit up the crystal of her staff, she was prodding the ground slowly walking forward. She turned at every little sound before walking out. "There is a reason I don't go to the catacombs!"

"Go in already a Jedi must sense no fear!"

Yuuka took Reimu's blaster before going back in. Yuuka was again engulfed in darkness, a pair of red eyes moved deeper from the cave, she shot at it though the blast was stopped mid air. Yuuka pushed it forward using the force, only to be pushed herself. She increased the light to fully see what she was up against. It was wearing a skull garland and stripped fur over its body neatly cut into a long dress. A snake went around its neck. Yuuka looked more closely, it was herself.

She heard the cold hum of Reimu's dark blade, the evil vision stopped Reimu in the air and pushed her down with ease. "You know this entire place is already ruined. Destroy it all, I am always on the back of your head, one day you will slip and I will be out. Kalki has been born already, this universe is already doomed"

Reimu began to laugh "Kalki… Kalki… My mother would never stop talking about that, scaring me to no end before I went to sleep with those stories. I see where they came from, you think I am so stupid to think I can take you on?"

The dark vision felt a stab through its back another dark blade piercing her from the back. She struggled only to feel her head be crushed by the grip of an armored hand then tossed to the side. Yuuka shook a little before poising herself to attack.

Reimu kept laughing then just standing up and dusting her armor off. The dark vision was quickly dispatched of by Reimu's vision of her mother and Yuuka herself.

Outside Reimu laid on the ground before Yuuka walked out to do the same. "So let me get this straight, you wanted me to see how fear of oneself is needless if you control your inner thoughts?"

"Haha, no, it is a lot more simple. Was my mother stronger than you?"

"Oh she never came close"

"Then why did she handled you like a rag? Because that was your dark vision, you, the real you not some toned down version who is trying to be accepted so she won't sulk into her own depression"

"Because they were both visions and you see your worst fear as the best fighter in the galaxy, yet remember who killed Sheev Palpatine"

"… Yeah that is the point, there is no point to have you learn lightsaber combat, this is all theater just like in the cave. Seriously I see no point in you learning how to fight with a glowy stick when you are the worst threat in the galaxy. Is there something that you fear besides yourself?"

"Yeah they call her The Mother if she is out I have no regrets my life has been long enough" she shrugged "There is a limit to what we can all do"

Reimu sighed and walked in circles around Yuuka "Eiki really wanted you to wield a lightsaber for some reason."

Yuuka groaned "No I can't, really that is why I became so skilled with the force, I don't want to use my body to fight"

"Why waste your force abilities when you can dispose of enemies using just sheer strength? I have seen how much you pack in a punch. That way you can make a fight last longer"

Yuuka smirked she tore off a piece of fabric from her robes meanwhile Reimu spoke. "The issue is your force abilities, mother tied my hands up when she wanted me to learn how to kick, we could do something like that" then she stopped sensing Yuuka.

She turned around to see she was still there, it was pretty odd, for the most time it was really easy to find Yuuka, it was like finding a piece of lumber in a haystack, she was still there but much weaker. If Reimu didn't see her there she would think Yuuka was dying, but no. She was wearing a headband.

"For years Eiki tries to teach you how to conceal yourself and you could do this?"

Reimu's communicator rang from her suit, she turned it on a hologram of Eiki appeared "Are you okay?! We are sending support! I told you not to go to a neutral planet"

"Way to care about me" Yuuka chuckled

"We are fine" Reimu said coldly

"But… I just stopped..." Eiki squinted trying to see if Reimu was an illusion

"She could conceal herself this entire time… I think she can localize a wall of light in objects" Reimu showed Yuuka wearing the headband. Eiki begun screaming the call was cut off "You fu..."

Yuuka began to laugh hysterically, Reimu kicked her in the shin, Yuuka fell down but kept laughing.

"You remained to be a literal beacon for years in Ahch To just to piss Eiki off?!"

"I think your mother was our first visit in years"

"She thought it was a quasar… She was trying to run away from a Sith"

"Oh right that girl… What was her name? Miyao or something?"

"Mima! She trained Marisa to kill me, she almost did!" Reimu lit her lightsaber, Yuuka rolled to dodge the blow. She was holding back, if she were being serious Yuuka would had been beheaded.

Reimu tossed her another lightsaber, heavier and older in design, still from the time when Jedi had thin long lightsabers, the blade as black as Reimu's own more modern blade. Yuuka held it upwards, her other arm falling directly down on her side, her knees slightly bent, a forced position she tried to follow to protect herself. Reimu slashed at Yuuka, she tried to cover herself with a simple parry but the lightsaber fell down from her hand.

Reimu waited, Yuuka picked up her blade again, no basics for her, she had already studied them all, learned them by heart though never really used them. Reimu again hit her, Yuuka covered herself quickly, though she swung the lightsaber at Reimu's neck, something Reimu stopped by simply lowering her head to stop the blade using her helmet. She then punched Yuuka right on the nose.

"I forgot you wear that…"

Reimu continued to counter Yuuka until night fell, she didn't manage to even strike a single blow. "Hey we stop to eat something and sleep?"

Reimu stretched "Since when do you sleep?"

"Yeah but you are human and it has been hours..."

"You are tired? How long is the day for your species"

Yuuka sat down for a moment, she was drenched in sweat, her limbs were quivering. "I have no idea"

"I give you three hours of rest then…"

The next day Yuuka was holding her staff to walk, she was moving slower than usual and every move she did was slow and mechanical, usually she healed herself passively even with major injuries, though since her connection with the force was severed she was completely on her own.

Reimu attacked again though this time Yuuka did not parry with the lightsaber, she held her staff with her two hands by the top and used the bottom to hit Reimu on the face. She moved her shoulders to move the entire staff giving it more stability and swept at her feet, Reimu stepped on it and kicked Yuuka on the face.

Reimu squinted at the little scar her boot had left "What are you?"

Yuuka sniffled a couple of times and held the staff with one hand this time "Why do you ask? Really I always assumed I am human"

"You heal too fast to be human… You were not in pain?"

Yuuka parried one hit and remained immobile before Reimu tried to hit her, she covered herself using the stick again. "Not really… Was I supposed to?"

Reimu groaned "I am in pain! I expend this morning healing myself just to walk since we were fighting for hours and hitting you takes surprisingly large amounts of strength"

Reimu swung at Yuuka again, this time she blocked again and pushed Reimu away, Yuuka then began doing the same over and over. Reimu managed to cut the staff in half, it was embedded with the force but without Yuuka's constant healing of it the thing was bound to break. Yuuka then lit the dark blade Reimu had given her.

Yuuka begun using the lightsaber with simple cuts, up and down, up and down as fast as she could. Reimu hit her on the face though instead of moving away, expecting a heavier blow from Reimu's fist, really a heavier blow came but it wasn't that rough. She held the girl's hand and slammed her against the ground. She then aimed her lightsaber at the eye slit in the helmet.

Reimu turned off her blade "Okay I give up!"

Yuuka turned off her blade and let go from Reimu's hand.

"All this time… Ages from you pulling back from hits because you think they will hit harder?! Have you ever tested your strength?!"

"Why?" Yuuka stood there without moving

Reimu took a swing at Yuuka, she punched as hard as she could, the woman stood there without moving. "I thought we were all humans, I mean we look human. Maybe I am shorter but that is about it"

"How can you be so smart yet so dumb? You fell down when I kicked you!"

Yuuka shrugged "You threw me off balance? I thought your foot would continue and break my bone

"How old are you? I've known you since I was five and you haven't aged a bit"

Yuuka shrugged "Doesn't the force keep you young?"

"The force has a limit… How old are you?"

"Never kept track of it… So I passed? Can we go get a crystal and get this over with?"

"So this is why Eiki wanted you to do this. You ignore so many things we consider basic"

"Crystal!" she took off the headband and closed her eyes "Oh wow so many people turned around…" just the moment her signature appeared again in the force, many war vessels turned around, with that monster still alive many Sith would rather remain at their own worlds.

Reimu fell on the ground "Too tired, everything hurts… Take me in my ship and drive us to Dantooine"

The travel was long, Yuuka had no idea how to use hyperspace lanes, she jumped in and out at middle parts stopping right before they crashed onto something. When Reimu found out she went pale, she was sleeping most of the travel, she woke up to them almost crashing against a mountain, then turning and jumping again. Reimu stopped Yuuka and punched in the coordinates for Dantooine, then made the jump properly.

"I didn't find the wayfinder to that planet… Sorry"

Reimu pointed at the computer "We use that now… We had been using that for ages, literal ages, even before the republic age"

Yuuka sat down in a chair and helped herself with some tea "What is the use anyway? You could just learn how to teleport"

Reimu chuckled before stopping, they had arrived "I just thought of something, you are just like Cirno… Maybe you two are the same species"

"No way Cirno is dumb and weak!"

"Okay crystal! You haven't stopped talking about it"

They walked out to find the cave, Reimu pointed at the entrance "You know the drill, go in find whatever resonates with you and go out. Find me the biggest one you could find, or one with a pretty shape and I am making you eat it"

Yuuka walked in for a moment, then she walked out, Reimu was about to ask until she realized Yuuka had her eyes closed. Reimu just followed already wishing for this day to end. The only point for this was to teach Yuuka the obvious, this had no point whatsoever. "Why didn't you go this way last time?"

"Eiki says crystals are in the cave, I went in the cave… But they scream when I go in"

Reimu sat down in a hill watching how Yuuka continued walking, how she crossed a river sinking under the water and walking out the other side drenched. Eventually she reached a small forest ridden with kinraths, they completely ignored Yuuka walking into their nests, then they ignored how she walked out with an egg.

Reimu was not that surprised going back to the temple with Yuuka holding an egg and not a crystal, the journey had been a madhouse. "So… You can control beasts?"

Yuuka was shaking the egg "It's like doing a mind trick but with something that does not think like us… But really it has never been my thing, I prefer to control plants"

"How did you get one then?"

"Egg is dead, no sense in protecting a dead egg" Yuuka threw it to the ground, the ship was filled with the stench of rotten eggs, Reimu covered her face right away with her helmet

"Clean that up right now!"

"Sorry dropped it"

"You threw it! You were supposed to get a crystal not a rotten egg!"

Yuuka picked up a small clear solid shard from the debris "Egg has a crystal. I am just as lost as you but egg has a crystal, it asked for a mom, it didn't scream when I got close"

Back at the temple Reimu had nothing to do anymore, Yuuka had access to every material allowed to make a lightsaber, it was not her business anymore since many things she could choose were forbidden to Reimu. She just went to her room and took a long nap while Yuuka had trouble picking materials.

This time she went with plasteel and leather to cover the handle, it was a simple design the only detail Yuuka added was inscribing Jedi and Sith runes on the pummel. Reimu was already gone when Eiki went to look for her to test the blade out. She asked around the temple but she had fled for the lower parts of Coruscant when she heard Yuuka had finished the weapon. She had had enough for training with Yuuka.

She was as excited as a child when she was holding her new sword, she had no idea what color the crystal was, though for according to Patchouli Nu the crystal she had found gave odd colors at times. Eiki went out to see Yuuka just to find her prodding Marisa.

"Hey guess what I have"

"Reimu told me. It was hard enough when you didn't know how to fight"

"How can one learn just instantly? It's impossible!"

"Yeah but you knew how to fight… Again Reimu told me, you were using form III because for some reason you thought everyone was about as strong as you physically. You using form V of all people is what is hard"

"Since when have you listened to Reimu? It isn't like you to back down from a duel"

Patchouli went close to them, she patted Yuuka on the shoulder "Calm down, you will have your chance… Hey have you heard about the cloners?"

Eiki pulled Patchouli away from them both "Why are you telling them that?!"

"I don't want Marisa losing an arm… I am trying to distract Yuuka"

"We agreed you weren't going to tell her about the cloners"

Marisa shoved Yuuka with her shoulder "But you knew about the cloners didn't you?"

"Yeah Eiki and I took the last clones from the army back to their planet. What are you hiding from me?"

Eiki turned away with Patchouli. Marisa looked at Yuuka "Should I get Reimu?"

"For now do not. Eiki will try to stop us, but we have to plan"

V Fairy world

Yuuka had announced that she would create a new order the moment Eiki gave her back the rank as master. She had too many differences of ideas with Eiki to let her teach and vise versa, though not many Jedi agreed to follow Yuuka. Marisa and Reimu were clear firsts, Yuuka's first apprentices from the times of war Elly and Kurumi followed, Patchouli also came.

They took Reimu's ship that had enough space for all of them to look for a new planet for their purpose. Eiki did not oppose to the idea, given that Yuuka was never an enemy to her, she was always a rival but never an enemy.

Yuuka marked them a possible place to found the order would be in an unmarked jungle planet. Reimu was the first one to step out feeling the warmth of the environment, then something else. She went in deeper, Marisa followed and then everyone else. They were sensing something akin to Yuuka, not Yuuka but something alike her, many like her.

Three dark figures appeared before them. White masks with markings on their faces, though the mask moved. Yuuka was following closely with a small holding bag. They looked at the small group, one appearing to be angry, wearing a face like so spoke first "Why you come here? It isn't on your path, you must go back to your temple"

A sad one replied "I'm sorry but this is not we will allow you"

The happy one followed "You are not enemies but please leave"

Yuuka tossed the bag in front of them the moment she arrived, it landed in the middle of the three figures, it opened and let out its contents. Another white mask, this one had no expression at all. They all turned back to see the short woman approach "I asked the Jedi to follow me these listened. Everyone else is with Eiki"

They all circled Yuuka "Eiki" they all said at the same time, the angry one yelled at Yuuka "So you claim to be Kazami? What tells us you did not steal her mask"

Yuuka sighed and took off the ribbon she had placed on her neck to conceal herself from Eiki, it was safe in this planet, with the other three detecting her was hard. The sad one hugged Yuuka "So you are back, it was so long"

"I am not here to return, Eiki has fallen in a political order which is the fate she always wanted. I come here for you to help me"

The happy one looked at Yuuka "So Eiki has blinded you again? You want to go see what is happening in Kamino?"

"Yes Yukari, you had always been the best at knowing things you aren't supposed to. Tell me what is happening in Kamino?"

The angry one looked at the happy face, Yukari "Eiki did not tell her for a reason"

"She must know Gengetsu, her whole purpose was this"

The sad one looked at Yuuka "You really want to know? This may make you turn against the Galaxy"

"Do I look like a Sith to you?"

Mugetsu the sad one replied "Not at all, but your entire purpose was this"

Yukari laughed "Because your species is back. The Sylvans are back, something impossible asked by a wish not even to us but to the universe itself"

Gengetsu looked at the Jedi "Your old grandmaster came here asking not for eternal life, but to see how to create life. May he had asked for immortality we would have given it to him, to create life is something harder to learn so our two best left to help him. Our leader Kazami and the one right after Shiki. This brought a path that would allow the Sylvans to return, because the moment Kazami slay the chosen one she bled, he had to fulfill the prophecy one way or another"

Yukari continued "That blood ended up in Kamino, and they used it to replicate Kazami. If one is fearsome enough to sway the galaxy an army of them would make Kamino invincible"

Mugetsu ended "But the clones are not like Kazami, she was born from an ancient ritual known as an Asmaveda, a ritual to fulfill a wish. Yuuka is the last hope of a lost species, a species with great abilities go to Kamino and see"

Reimu stood up and begun to return to the ship "I have no choice don't I?" she yelled at the Whills "Are they all like her?"

Yukari responded "No honey, they are actually weaker than the average human, for the most part, keep Yuuka sealed until you reach the planet"

They all got on board of the ship again reaching for Kamino, the Whills were described differently by Genjii, it made sense, to Yuuka they were fellows. Perhaps that is what they were, mortal beings who transcended the force in such a manner that they became an entity that even the celestial ones did not dare to cross. The ones were gone, the Whills had avenged their death considering the facts, Anakin had brought their undoing and the Whills retaliated. In words of Yuuka the Devas had died while the Brahmin avenged their dead gods.

They arrived at Kamino to see the planet was no longer a tumultuous sea covering the entire sphere, this was a lush green field full of jungles and great cities being repaired, the rust and sea damage was still there but the sea was nowhere to be seen, the coasts restored to their former glory, the ice caps neatly kept cold. Their global warming undone by some unknown force, Yuuka arrived and smelled the flowers, a small winged humanoid began throwing beams of light at them. She was screaming in happiness, they all took cover while Reimu shot her down using her blaster.

Kurumi rushed to see the creature, to question it why it was attacking, though the creature was fine, she was completely healed and alive, she got back up and flew away throwing beams of light, screaming in happiness. Kurumi returned to the group "She told me happy spring… and flew away"

"She has wings. Yuuka did you assume all humans had wings?"

Yuuka looked at them "You don't? Huh go figure"

Marisa checked Yuuka's back "Hey guys she does not have wings"

"Yeah I hide them… My robe does not have holes for them"

Certainly these creatures could heal really fast, they walked towards the city to inquire the cloners about the new planet. One of them greeted them though it wasn't friendly, they allowed them in because they were not going to get in trouble with a Mandalorian, three former Sith assassins and whatever Yuuka was.

"How did you fix your planet?" Elly looked at the Kaminoan, he smiled "We finally found the secret to proper terraforming"

Kurumi got uncomfortably close to him "And what about the winged girl we shot down?"

"Oh a new species that came looking for asylum they are from our galaxy"

Kurumi's fangs began to show "Oh new species you say. So where is their former planet?"

"A-aren't you Jedi not allowed to kill? I am not obligated to say"

Elly lit up her lightsaber "Yeah and we broke off from the order, we are a new order following grandmaster Kazami. So where are the sylvans from? We do care because you see, master Yuuka wants to set the order in said planet. She is a sylvan don't you see?

Yuuka signaled Elly to turn off her lightsaber "Oh this man does not want to tell us. I am not your grandmaster, just your senior"

She smiled at the sky "But we could call this planet home, set the order here. I don't think the cloners will mind"

The kaminoan had already fled, an alarm began to sound, though they did not prepare for battle, they were hiding. Marisa began to laugh "So they plan to nuke us? Nah their city is too important"

The weather began getting colder, Yuuka readied her lightsaber only to see Marisa hold it and shake her head. Reimu instead began shooting at the sky, the cold began becoming unberable when a woman came down from the sky, white wings and a blue dress, Reimu's blasts came down from the sky encased in ice.

"How even?"

She lit up her lightsaber to stop the woman's ice shards being shot at Reimu. She laughed and bowed "Nice to meet you, I am the guardian of the ice caps Letty Whiterock"

Reimu bowed "Good, I am Hakurei Reimu, now tell me how were you born?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"We suspect you may be a clone of that woman behind you"

"It is impossible to clone a sylvan, the Kaminoans learned that the hard way"

"So why you do what they ask you" Reimu slowly crept closely while talking

"Because I couldn't take living on such a horrible planet, it's the least I could do after they brought our species back. That was the deal"

Yuuka came forth "I heard most sylvans are not… Like us, they are more like the tiny girl my friend here shot down. Perhaps Cirno even"

"You know Cirno? She was the first attempt, I am the perfect specimen. So you must know Kaminoans learned Sylvan DNA changes continuously to adapt to any environment, after the embrio is imprinted with an environment it develops an ability to keep said environment stable. What is your environment?"

She looked at Yuuka, Marisa smiled at the idea, so that was it, why Yuuka was like that, a sylvan born in an environment so full of the force it began to adapt to it.

Yuuka simply responded "A forest, it is my first memory, I was born in a forest, hot and rainy. Follow me, you already paid the price for our species, this planet is stable"

Letty looked at Yuuka, she tried to kick her, she held Letty's leg and tossed her away, vines from plants began to grow and grabbed Letty, then they pulled her to the ground and brought her before Yuuka "It is not a question, is an order"

Letty nodded and bowed her head "Sorry…"

Letty guided them to the other sylvans who had terraformed the planet, Shizuha and Minoriko who formed the grasslands and forests the crops and jungles. None but Letty bowed to Yuuka, though they liked the idea of their species having a direction.

"Oh so we are clones…" Aki looked at Yuuka "But my hair is not green… And I am a bit taller"

Letty put herself besides Yuuka "Yeah but sylvan DNA adapts to its surroundings when in gestation"

"What is gestation?" Yuuka asked

Minoriko tilted her head "What is DNA?"

"Ugh..." Letty had no idea what to answer.

Marisa was laughing, Reimu had opened a bottle she had in one of her pockets and was drinking.

Elly stepped in "Letty who told you that information?"

"Some scared Kaminoan said to me! I was about to freeze him and he told me that. We were part of a terraforming project, all the sylvans around are failed attempts, one escaped trying to look for Yuuka but she forgot. Oh right here is Yuuka, did she find you?"

"Uhm?" Yuuka shrugged "Maybe it's Cirno but she never said a thing. Eiki knew though, perhaps she told Eiki by error, she assumed the grandmaster was the sylvan"

"Yeah makes sense" Letty nodded "So we are all together now! We are the four seasons and I am their leader"

Yuuka's finger began to glow, the Aki sisters stepped back, Letty turned around to see the impending doom of force plasma "Wait, you are the leader! Jedi Master of the four seasons!"

Her finger turned off, she smiled "I like the title! Hey I have always wondered, what happens when we die? We revive right away"

Letty looked worried "No we don't… Do you?"

"Yeah I do look!" Yuuka broke her neck, she fell down, she came back as a blue apparition and healed the neck from her body, she then got back in.

"Usually I don't appear in visible form to make it look as if I didn't die at all. Eiki always bugged me to know how I did it"

Reimu chuckled while she shared her drink with Marisa, Elly and Kurumi just sat down behind Yuuka confused at the whole ordeal, it was like seeing their master multiplied, equally idiotic in so many areas but all equally skilled in their area. Still Yuuka was entirely different her power felt much higher than that of the other three combined.

"So when we die we become stone, but it's hard to kill us since we regenerate quickly" Aki said proudly

Shizuha nodded "Yeah!"

Yuuka beamed "Oh so you become statues?"

Letty chuckled "No silly we become this tiny crystals…" she pulled out one of her pocket "Like this"

Yuuka squinted at the crystal, she pulled out the blue crystal from her staff "Oh like this one?"

Letty looked at it "Whoa yeah like that! So we really are an old species"

The crystal Yuuka was holding began to glow, Yuuka was feeding it a great amount of energy, it inflated and formed into a girl with beautiful wings. She looked at Yuuka "W-what?"

Yuuka smirked "Create life and remain alive that is what I discovered! Now tell me your name and how you died"

"I died?" asked the girl

"Oh right… It's like I created a new person using a corpse. So I name you Eternity!"

Marisa stepped in she was drunk already "She looks like a bug! She is Larva!"

"Good thinking Marisa she is Eternity Larva!" Yuuka held the girl up "Welcome to the new world! We are a species now! Not just some weird whatever!"

Marisa still in laughed "Oh we should take you to another galaxy or something… You went extinct before and you can colonize your own planet"

Yuuka hugged Marisa "It's a great idea!"

VI

It had been over a thousand years since the sylvan exodus happened. Reimu was long gone though her offspring still roamed the planet making sure different creatures behaved among themselves. Marisa had died as well, Balosar never lived too long, she died at the age of 90. Having formed her own religion among the early humans, they followed their own form of a Jedi cult though more focused on the mystical uses of the force, witches they called themselves.

Yuuka ruled over the sylvans under the name Brigid, humans, funnily enough they had formed naturally in the planet they chose, called them fairies. Letty was Cailleach, Shizuha was Persephone and Minoriko Demeter. They were all venerated as gods by the humans though they preferred to just guide the smaller fairies in the world. When they came the world was a cold wasteland, now it was an entirely different array of things, there were deserts, open fields, mountains and cold lands for all of them to enjoy.

Yuuka took hold of a small island on that new planet, she arrived at the same time a human guiding his people, both had a likely mission, guide their people to a new living condition. They were in such good relations that Yuuka bowed to give the man a favor, if he died his children could come to ask for that favor.

A hundred generations passed for that favor to be cashed in, her bodyguards, Elly and Kurumi who had remained alive all this years through Sith alchemy, Yuuka never stopped them, and they were hurting nobody so there was nothing stopping them. Yuuka was sitting in the temple she had built, though since nobody remained from the people she had brought with her and fairies wanted to roam the world, it was her mansion now. For some force of destiny, or a rather powerful force user the favor was remembered and the then king of the island they were in had come to ask Yuuka for that favor.

"Oh I have heard great things of you Lady Brigid, but we are in need of your help"

Her bodyguards had let the two men in, a Jedi of the new order, the current grandmaster Myrddin of Cambria. The lack of technology in the human civilization and the fact that Yuuka never fully understood how a lightsaber worked made it be that the new Jedi did not carry lightsabers, they had as the ancient order swords and staffs embedded with the force. Myrddin had learned directly from Yuuka, though it has been ages since she was grandmaster. They didn't even call themselves Jedi, just wizards, the arts were not lost, just the names.

Myrddin was walking with his staff, while the man besides him was heavily armored he was young and blonde, even feminine looking. Yuuka smiled when she looked at the small young man besides the prophet Myrddin.

"Oh this is your aprentice?" the word padawan was lost to time, only Yuuka knew it in her memory, there was no use for it now.

"Yes, his name is Arthur, rightful king of Britain direct descendant of Brutus. He has come to ask you for help oh lady of the lake"

"Again it's not a lak… Okay what do you want?" Yuuka sighed and smiled, she liked Myrddin, he liked messing with her by miscalling things the way a non wizard would call them.

"Lady the heathen king of Norway has declared us war, my sword, Caliburn was broken in the confrontation with their first wave, their steel is so much better than ours, we outnumber them but we have no way to win"

Yuuka smiled, she handed the man a dark cilinder covered in rubber and ancient runes on the pummel. "You ask for their champion in combat, you see what your weapon does to theirs and they will surrender immediately"

Arthur held the cilinder, he felt its weight, almost like a whole sword, it had the balance of one even though it didn't have a blade. He felt a small moving piece and instinctively pushed it up, a pink light blade formed on the sword. He swung it around with skill slicing a pillar by accident "I am so sorry lady! I didn't know..."

Yuuka laughed "Oh no worries, it has great power, handle it carefully" she laughed again, so it was pink, after so many years she had never had the chance to use the sword, her power over the force alone was enough to handle any threat and those who knew she had a lightsaber were not willing to see it. Perhaps Arthur would find a better way to use it.

He was amazed at the weapon "This is the most powerful sword this world has seen as of yet! What is its name?"

Yuuka thought of the first name she could think of "Excallibur… Yeah that is its name, the metal sword" considering her first sword was made out of wood this name was fitting for the second. The metal sword.

"Excallibur… With this weapon we shall even conquer Rome"

Yuuka became invisible when Arthur left, and followed him, he looked at how Arthur challenged the champion of the Norse, they sent their prince. The prince fought Arthur and even though Arthur's skill was greater his spear broke with the Norwegian more pure steel. Arthur down from his horse and looking defeated pulled out his secret weapon. The great magic sword Excallibur, great protective spells of both Jedi and Sith were inscribed on the pummel, which gave the king great luck. He began cutting off all the weapons of the Norse prince, though he had not given up yet, he was so proud he would only allow himself to lose if he was dead, and so Arthur beheaded the prince.

The weapon was used in the invasion against Rome, where it met other magical weapons, though a few blows from the magic energy blade was enough to break any sword. That was the reason nobody dared to face Yuuka holding the blade, if she could fight them using a stick or her bare hands her lightsaber would be capable of even breaking other force weapons. The crystal she had found was not special on its own, it was special because it became part of its master, and its master was very powerful, thus the crystal would cut any magical weapon with ease, while other lightsabers would need way more time to do the same.

Arthur's legend did not die, and so the legend of the magical sword did not either. Excallibur, the sword of the last rightful king of Britain. Yuuka did not claim it once Arthur died, he had used it in just a few years way more than she had used it in her entire life. He was buried with it, and there it remains to this day.

A few hundred years later Yuuka was awakened with fear for the first time in her life, even though the galaxy she was on was far far away from the place it had happened the sheer strength of it shook her. On the sky a great light overpowered all of the stars. She looked up not to see but to feel what was happening, Eiki, was gone, though the order was not.

Yukari teleported right in front of her, though her mask was broken. "She is free, she broke free, we need you"

Yuuka shook her head, there was nothing that would make her leave the fairies

"So shall we bring it here?"

Yuuka didn't move, she was thinking "Okay bring her over, but the rest of you is coming too"

Yukari nodded, the rest of her mask fell off. She disappeared though a few years later she appeared again with Gengetsu and Mugetsu. The three had changed greatly, Yukari had taken over a younger and stronger body, while Mugetsu and Gengetsu had sylvan bodies now.

The threat they had feared when the old ones died had appeared again, Abeloth, The mother, the worst and most powerful of the ones. Who else but the Whills who could stop them. Eiki was still not with them. Yuuka notticed this, Yukari responded "Eiki is dead, she died the moment you saw that supernova in the sky, she made the star in Coruscant prime blow up the moment Abeloth came to the temple"

Gengetsu chuckled "The Sith managed to hold her back for a while, they worshipped her as a goddess but her hunger increased so much she began eating entire planets within days"

"So we are here just as you asked, Abeloth is coming here, she knows the existence of Merlin and wants him to be his son… She heard of you too" Yukari smirked "Maybe all we need to do is hand you over"

Yuuka smiled back "Yes and we may destroy this entire universe to make a new one more fitting to our liking"

Yukari's smile did not go away "Oh really? Then we have to stop them, or else you three are going to destroy the universe"

"Really I'd rather lose and let everything go to waste" she stopped smiling "Okay so we stopped joking, I know someone who can help us too… Marisa and Eiki were nothing compared to her" Yuuka smiled proudly

"Yuuka again, Marisa was never his name… He was Ben why you made up names?" Yukari groaned

"Oh I have a hard time remembering what life they are in, I just use the name of the reincarnation I like the most"

"You are confusing us all!"

"Imagine how I see it! I see Rey the Mandalorian hunter and the next moment I see a carefree priestess. I see a librarian in the Jedi temple one time and the next I see a witch with asthma living with a vampire. Lies lies they say I keep skewering the truth but the truth is changing depending on which life you are I can't keep track of all of them!" Yuuka was panting "Eiki will return soon enough! At least she will remember her name!"

Gengetsu rolled her eyes "As idiotic as a fairy more powerful than anyone, here is our last hope the avatar of Shiva, Kazami Yuuka"

Mugetsu laughed "Idiotic as a fairy, it's funny because we have fairy bodies..."

Yuuka glared at them, Yukari laughed while she petted Yuuka "Calm down they both know you can beat them to a pulp if you wish it so"

"Well I am not the most powerful, Krishna surpasses me by a lot, but he is off somewhere doing something he didn't care explain. But we have the next best thing! Parashurama, the warrior avatar of Vishnu the protective form of the universe"

"Oh isn't she the delightful descendant of Rey? They greatly mispronounce their Mandalorian name but perhaps you are right, she can help"

Yuuka puffed her chest in pride "So we go find her"

Yukari opened a portal "Already did"

A buff shrine maiden came out of the portal confused, she looked around and saw no threat with the people around her, she punched Yuuka on the shoulder "I thought you didn't like me"

"Yeah some dark demon is coming, we need your help, remember the thing I do with a rag?"

"Oh yes..."

"We need someone to hold her down while we enchant the rag. I doubt myself alone can seal her but if we all do it"

Gengetsu punched Yuuka on the shoulder "I will still say you are as stupid as a fairy but that is a good plan"

They didn't have to wait long, with a signature as unique as Yuuka's she was found pretty quickly, though the time it took for the mother to find Yuuka was not wasted. Really the struggle was anticlimactic. Myrddin had a really good ability to see the future so he knew exactly what to do, he acted as if he was willing to join the mother right away, then gave her a token of respect, the enchanted ribbon where all of the Whills had placed a wall of light. Then put it on Abeloth's head, and then placed a protective spell on the thing so it couldn't be taken off. She turned into a young blonde girl.

She still ate human meat but she was much much weaker now, so much so anyone with half knowledge of magic could control her. Parashurama took her back to her own home where her bloodline would keep the mother at bay along with other monsters and force users.

Epilogue:

After this entire story Reimu was sound asleep, Marisa was reading a book. They were in the Hakurei shrine. Marisa got up and stretched "Good story, tell me if you have another one"

Reimu woke up and drank her already cold tea "So many weird names, stop making up stories Yuuka nobody believes you now"

Yuuka went back to her own home, she sighed at the idea that with enough time any story would sound fantastic. She picked up a small box with the Hakurei family seal on it. She had taken it during the incident of the Hakurei shrine, when she commissioned youkai to destroy the shrine, this box was the reason she did it so.

Yuuka opened the box as if she was to check something herself, to check if her mind was not going insane itself. She picked up a metallic handle, a long cylinder. She turned it on to see a long dark blade form she swung it around a couple of times then walked out and call for Mugetsu or Gengetsu, her servants always agreed with her they were not reliable.

Mugetsu was the one to show up after a few minutes, she looked at the dark blade "Why are you holding Rey's lightsaber?"

Yuuka turned the sword off and smiled "Just checking… Sometimes I do not know what to believe" she went back to her wooden mansion to have another cup of tea.

The end


End file.
